Larl
|Race1 = Exceed |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Aera |Character2 = Marl |Kanji2 = マール |Romaji2 = Māru |Gender2 = |Race2 = Exceed |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Aera |Children = Happy |Image Gallery = Larl/Image Gallery }} Larl (ラッキマー Rakkimā) is a canon pair between Exceeds, Lucky and Marl. About Lucky and Marl Lucky Lucky (ラッキー Rakkī) is the husband of Marl and the father of Happy. Lucky is an elderly-looking Exceed sporting white fur, thin black facial hair and a mono-brow. Lucky's basic attire consists of an open blue vest with a yellow t-shirt, a straw hat (with holes cut out for ears), green pants and a brown pair of shoes with pointed toes. Lucky is a very loud, aggressive, and naturally angry Exceed. Upon meeting his son, Happy, and Carla, he immediately started shouting at, and attacking, them, declaring for them to get off of his land. However, underlying this outward aggression is an extremely caring, loving man who would put his, and his wife's, own safety at risk solely for their son. Lucky is also shown to be an extremely caring father, and his flight mannerisms were said to be the same as Happy's. Lucky is also stated to share the same beliefs regarding Human-Exceed relationships as his wife, Marl. Lucky has a habit of starting his sentences screaming the phrase "Kaaah!", and also shares the habit of saying his son's trademark "Aye!" Marl Marl (マール Māru) is the wife of Lucky and the mother of Happy. Marl is an elderly Exceed who, in the physical aspect, is the spitting image of her son: Happy. Marl's body is covered in blue fur (her cheeks, however, have baby blue spots), and she is often seen wearing a white dress, over which she wears yellow apron. Marl also wears a dark green scarf, with holes cut out for her ears, which is wrapped around her head in a similar fashion to a Hijab. Marl is an extremely kind Exceed, and went out of her way to take care of Happy and Carla, whom were, just prior to their meeting, declared to be rebels, and helped Shagotte fly (she only has one wing, as opposed to two), in spite of the way that she was treated by her in the past. Marl is also very understanding, and doesn't abide by the logic that most Exceeds do, instead considering humans and Exceed to be on equal terms with one another, stating that feelings, no matter what your race, are always the same. In the past, Marl said that she used to think the same as the other Exceeds, believing humans to be beneath Exceeds, until Shagotte took her egg away from her. History Years ago, Queen Shagotte ordered that one-hundred Exceed eggs to be taken from their parents and be sent to Earth Land, allegedly in order to assassinate the Dragon Slayers. As a result, Lucky and Marl opposed the mission and the queen who gave the order that they were to be exiled from the kingdom. Relationship Lucky and Marl are a married Exceed couple who don't really agree with how the kingdom thinks and because of this, they were both kicked out long ago and made their lives in a place far-off from the kingdom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 8-11 It was later revealed that the reason for this disagreement is because Queen Shagotte ordered that their child, Happy, be taken away and sent to Earth Land along with many other Exceed children, allegedly in order to assassinate the Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 14-15 Synopsis Edolas Arc When Happy and Carla decided to escape, and try to save their friends on their own, they find themselves in a field where Lucky appears. After trying to assault them, instead of turning them over to the army, he screams at them to hide out in his house. There, the Happy and Carla meet the farmer's wife, Marl, who treated them with hospitality by cooking dinner for them. She then explained that she and her husband had been exiled from the kingdom for opposing the plan of sending 100 eggs to Earth Land to exterminate the Dragon Slayers, to which, Lucky replies angrily that they don't need to know about that. Marl later expressed her warm sense of parenting and helped Carla to rediscover her heart and courage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 8-11 Later after dinner, Lucky questions Happy and Carla to as when they are leaving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 15-17 As Happy and Carla leave, Marl took note that Happy flew a lot like Lucky and wondered if Carla was Happy's girlfriend. Lucky and Marl are then seen crying, knowing that Happy is their son who had "grown up to be a gentle boy who treasures his friends".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 19-20 After all the Exceed are sent to Earth Land, Marl watches Lucky unconsciously copying his son's movements while describing Carla and Shagotte's gestures.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 12 Marl then tells Happy that he can come over and visit them anytime he wishes. Happy remarks that he liked the way Lucky and Marl smelled. Lucky grumbles, saying that it was 100 years too soon for him to be smelling them, and then he starts chasing his son around, while his wife cries in happiness. They are then seen flying off with the rest of the Exceed, with Marl assisting Shagotte's flight. Lucky asks the queen why she didn't tell Carla that she is her mother. She replies that she has no right to call herself a parent yet and asked the same of Lucky, who angrily exclaims that he "has no son that childish".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 14-16 Children Happy Happy (ハッピー Happī) is an Exceed from Extalia, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu, and one of the main protagonists of the story.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 16-21 Years ago, before Happy was born, he was taken away from his parents, Lucky and Marl by the queen of Extalia, Shagotte, to carry out the Dragon Slayer assassination plan. In actuality, sending him to Earth Land, along with all the other Exceed eggs, was to allow him to escape a future disaster in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 6-8 In X778, Natsu found Happy's egg in the East Forest of Magnolia Town. Natsu then took it back to the guild where he and Lisanna raised it together every day. When the egg finally hatched and out popped a kitten with a pair of wings, Natsu gave him the name "Happy" after Lisanna pointed out the change of the atmosphere from anger to happiness after Happy hatched from the egg.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon's Egg, Pages 2-21 References Navigation Category:Larl Category:Couples Category:Canon Couples Category:Exceed Couples